


What Lies Between (Part 3)

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [50]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: A new twist in the situation with Hope adds a wrench into the works that could have dire consequences for Harry...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 50)





	What Lies Between (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> (I know this particular chapter was short... and here's why! 
> 
> I'm going to open the next chapter up to all of you who have been following this roller coaster ride from the beginning. Do you have an idea you would love to see in the next chapter? Do you have something you would love to see a character do or say? Is there a direction you imagine this part or the story going? 
> 
> Now Is The Time To Tell Me! The idea(s) I like the most will be integrated into the next chapter (with due credit given to the owner, of course.) So, leave your ideas or thoughts in the comments! I look forward to reading them all!!!
> 
> Love Always!  
> \- QD)

The sun had found purchase through the slightest crack in the curtains, striking across their wooden bedroom floor and the foot of their bed, nearly illuminating the sky blue blankets that billowed around their feet and brought forth a comfortable purr from Eureka who had stretched out on her back, exposing her stomach to the warm rays. The ceiling fan above was twirling lazily, offering a scant cool waft of air downward. The clock on the nighstand at Ramon's side of the bed was steadily ticking away the minutes, like it had been for the better part of an hour. But Harry had absolutely no intentions of moving. 

For one thing, he was ridiculously comfortable. The purchase of the new mattress had been a downright brilliant idea. Cooling technology added to state of the art temperpedic materials made for one hell of a rest filled night. 

Though mostly it was because of the view. 

Laying on his stomach, bare from the waist up, face toward Harry, hair a perpetual mess, was a very asleep Ramon. Harry had been watching him since he'd woken up. Every now and then, Cisco's eyes would move beneath his eyelids, or his fingers would curl around the edge of his pillow, or little whisps of his hair would move when he breathed deeply. It was endearing, adorable, and ridiculous. 

Harry was loving every moment of it. 

He spent a lot of moments like this, though typically he was up and out of bed before Ramon had a chance to catch him staring. Truth was, he wanted to remember. To burn the image of the peace on Cisco's face into his brain forever. He liked to imagine what it was Ramon might be dreaming about. What was it that he saw that made him seem so happy, so at ease? Did he see their life when he closed his eyes at night? Did he dream about Harry the way Harry dreamed about him?

Harry knew he was personally a hard man. An asshole. Harry was pushy and prideful and arrogant. He was bad with people and sometimes even worse with those he cared about the most. He hid behind his intelligence and anger, and waded through life at times like he owed it nothing. But that was only what the world saw. What strangers saw. Only part of him. Cisco, his daughters, even the team... they saw the rest.

Truthfully, he had so much love in him, he thought he might die from it sometimes. It hurt, in every good way. He was riddled with guilt, for all the things he'd done and said in the past, but was working so hard to move past it because he needed to. To be happy, to be whole. When it came to his family, his friends, he gave everything he was. He had to. They deserved that much from him, and more. All he'd lost, all he'd suffered, all he still grieved for on some days, and he was still grateful. So goddamn grateful. Because of what he now had. What he could hold on to. Who he got to wake up to. 

He was a lucky man. 

Undeserving, to be sure. But lucky. And not foolish enough to waste an ounce of that luck.

When the moment came that he would have slipped out of bed, set Ramon's alarm, and headed for the shower, Harry just kept laying there. Watching. Breathing. Lingering. Till eventually Cisco's eyes lazily opened and he stretched his body in a squirming, tense curl. It wasn't till he relaxed with a yawn and blinked at Harry, smiling slowly that he seemed to realize he was being watched. “Hey.” He said, reaching out a hand and draping it over Harry's bare side. “Whatcha doin?” Ramon's sleep laden voice barely broke the silence, but Harry smiled back at him, lifting his hand to smooth Cisco's hair out of his face.

“Watching you.” He replied easily, his voice far less thick with slumber. Cisco's smile turned into a sheepish grin and he turned onto his side, scooting a little closer. 

“You do know voyeurism is a fetish, right?” He asked, drawing an eye roll from Harry instantly, which in turn only made Cisco chuckle. “Seriously, what's been up with you lately?” He asked, entangling his pajama pant clad legs with Harry's, getting as close as possible but still being able to see each other without going cross-eyed. “You've been all starry-eyed.” Ramon said, raising his brows a little as Harry narrowed his gaze. “Not that I'm complaining in the least.” He actually kissed the tip of Harry's nose, which stilled something in Harry, making him feel fuzzy. Then he chuckled. He couldn't quite help it. 

“Did you just kiss my nose?” He asked, mid-laugh. Cisco was grinning, but shrugged, then kissed Harry's forehead, then his cheek, then just peppered his face with kisses till Harry had to wrestle him onto his back and hold him down. By that point they were both laughing lightly. “And you call me starry-eyed.” Harry said, sighing contentedly as Cisco beamed up at him. 

“Can you blame me?” Ramon asked, sliding his hands up and down Harry's ribs. “I know we should be all-hands-on-deck mode, but... I dunno.” He shrugged a shoulder into his pillow. “I can't help it. I just feel better when we're together. Like this huge weight has been lifted.”

“Me not being dead helps with that.” Harry said, sliding to the side and lining their bodies up, leaning on one arm, his opposite hand resting on Cisco's hip. Ramon nodded.

“Hitting the nail on the head. I know I still have nightmares about it.” His graze grew slightly dark, eyes searching Harry's earnestly. “But the fact that it's behind us? It's everything, man.”

“You do know... that doesn't change the fact that someday I'm going to kick the bucket.” Harry stated plainly, smoothing his thumb in slow strokes over Cisco's skin. Ramon looked away from his face, toward Harry's chest.

“We all will. I'm not that naive.” He mumbled. “But at least it's not now.” He looked back up at Harry's eyes. “Not today. Not tomorrow. Not anytime soon. Okay? Promise me that.”

“Ramon...” Harry whispered lightly, shaking his head a little. He couldn't promise that. Because unlike a watcher or a viber, he couldn't see the future. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring. He was just another ant under the magnifiying glass waiting for the right sunbeam to hit. 

“Please? Lie if you have to. But promise.” Ramon demanded. And he really demanded. Not so much with his tone, or his words. But his eyes. 

How Harry ever became deserving of this man, he couldn't figure out. Didn't want to. He lied to himself every day saying that maybe he really did deserve Cisco Ramon. If he could lie to himself, well...

“I promise.” He furrowed his brows softly. And Cisco just nodded. Then with a sigh, pressed their foreheads together, just before Eureka pushed her way in-between them, furry body sliding along Harry's throat as she stepped right on Cisco's chest. 

“Oh, way to be subtle.” Ramon chuckled. Eureka meowed, loudly, tail swishing as she turned and made another pass. “I think she's hungry.”

“She's not the only one. And you promised me a real meal.” Harry pointed, sitting up and pulling the covers off both of them. Cisco sat up, dragging his fingers through his unruly hair. 

“Pancakes?” He asked, moving his feet to the floor just as Harry stood up. 

“And bacon.” Harry leaned over, holding Cisco's face in his hands. “And eggs.” And he kissed Cisco soothingly. Nothing too long and lingering. Neither of them had brushed their teeth yet. And Ramon didn't particularly like kissing before that. But a tangle of lips, they could do. Ramon smiled into that kiss, and stood when Harry pulled away.

“Are you ever going to learn how to cook?” He asked Harry as Ramon stretched one last time, then started walking toward the bathroom. 

“Never.” Harry said flatly. Cisco just rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door behind him. For a moment, Harry just stared at the door in the quiet. Eureka curled herself back and forth around his ankles. “That's why I have you.” he said softly, so that Ramon wouldn't hear. Because it wasn't really what he meant it for. Not the cooking. He had Ramon to love. To cherish. To wake up to. To make happy. To live for. To die for if necessary. 

The rest of the world wouldn't see that side of him. Starry-eyed, Cisco had said. The world wouldn't know he was capable of that. But Ramon did, and that's what mattered.

Because if Ramon knew, then Harry must be doing something right by him. And that gave Harry even more hope for their future, no matter how unsure it might be...

* * *

“Why did you not kill Zero Point?”

Harry stopped in his tracks, the long train of cables in both hands suddenly feeling far heavier than they were as he turned slowly to look at Hope, who had been sitting on the stairs to the corridor of the pipeline, watching him help Cisco re-wire the back up conduits to the reactor. 

“I'm sorry?” he asked, lowering both hands, but not letting go of the wires. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slow. He was covered in sweat, and hadn't been feeling all too great since breakfast. He was chalking it up to eating too much, and the fact there was no ventilation in the pipe line. They'd had to shut everything down, to avoid power surges. Last thing anyone needed was to get electrocuted. Hope simply blinked at him, shrugged a shoulder, and began speaking again, as though her question literally had not come out of thin air. 

“You've killed people before. When on my planet, he gave you every opportunity to kill him.” She motioned toward Harry. “He tried to kill you. And the people you love. So... why didn't you kill him?” 

At that, Harry dropped the cables and just stood there. Hope didn't seem phased. She never really did, when it came to him. Unless he was angry at her. He sighed, looking away momentarily and dragging his forearm across his sweaty brow. “I made a promise.” He said, before dropping his arm. “That I wouldn't be that man anymore.” He met her stare again, placing his hands lazily on his hip. “I don't break promises.”

“Promises are odd.” She said furrowing her brows a little. “Some people take them seriously. Others do not. Why do they hold so much weight for some and so little for others?”

“It depends on the person, I suppose.” He furrowed his own brows. “Why would you want to know any of this-” he motioned toward her, “Why I wouldn't kill him?”

“I was thinking it would have made sense, to kill him. When you were on my planet, he kept attacking you. You could have ended him then, but you didn't. It would have been easy for you. He was no match for you in a fight without his powers.”

“Just because something is easy, doesn't make it right.” Harry responded. He almost smiled at his own words. Jesse would have been proud to hear him say them. Instead, he shook his head a little, then paced toward her. “Look, you're right. I could have killed him. I know I'm a monster. Or at least part of me is.” He crossed his arms, stopping a few feet away. “But if I'm going to be a monster, then I get to choose what kind I'll be. And I'll be the kind who keeps his promises, and who doesn't go around killing just to solve a problem.”

“You really believe you're a monster?” She asked softly, a sort of hush to her tone, a delicate tension in her eyes. “Harrison...”

He waved a hand dismissively at her, turning. “Don't bother. That's a fight you won't win.” He reached for the cable, then. But the moment he did, everything seemed to get a lot hotter than before. A wave of dizziness overcame him. “Damn...” He straightened, closing his eyes and planting a hand onto his face, reaching with his free hand to the nearest support beam. 

“Are... are you alright?” Came Hope's tentative tone, somewhere beside him.

“I'm fine.” He managed, forcing his eyes open as a wave of nausea rolled over him. “I just need some air.” He stated roughly, then willed his body into compliance, moving as quickly as he dared out of the pipeline, through the corridors, further until he found the nearest exit and stepped out into what apparently was a very heavy rainfall.

He didn't even care.

Harry just turned his face up to the sky and breathed, let the cold water cover him. 

It helped, a little.

He must be coming down with something.

But... could he even get sick anymore?

He flattened his back to the concrete wall, sliding down, sitting on rubbled tar and caring far too little that he was getting soaked. The cold rain felt far better than stale air right then, and it helped dampen the nausea, forcing it down. The moments slipped by and he didn't bother to count them. He just breathed, let the rain soak into his clothes, his skin, until it dawned on him that all he felt now was the strange aching in his gut he'd had after breakfast. 

“Harry? What the hell, man? You're drenched!” Ramon blurted at him, the sound of his voice tugging Harry's eyes open. Cisco had opened the door, brows furrowed as he ducked into the rain and reached for Harry, who got to his feet the moment Ramon started yanking at him. Before he knew it, he was dragged inside and pushed against a wall. “Are you alright?!” Cisco demanded, looking him up and down and then reaching up and wiping the water from Harry's face with just his hands. “Hope said you got dizzy and ran out.”

“If I was dizzy, I wouldn't have been running, Ramon.” He chided, but Ramon just frowned deeply at him, stepping back and crossing his arms, staring him down. “I'm fine. I was just... hot.” He deadpanned. Though he realized how it sounded the moment it left his mouth. Ramon narrowed his eyes almost instantly.

“Really. That's what you're going with.” He sighed, “You look like my personal wet dream. Literally. If you were that 'hot,'” He reached forward and plucked Harry's wet shirt, making the soaked material slap back against his chest, “Then something's wrong.”

“It's like the seventh circle of hell in the pipeline right now. What do you expect?” He pushed away from the wall, fighting the urge to just glare at Cisco for the humor on his features, but just stepped past him instead.

“I was just down there, Harry. It's only seventy-four degrees. I checked.” Ramon called over his shoulder. Harry paused, turning to look back at him. 

“Really?” He asked, having to admit, that was surprising. He would have bet actual money that it was hotter. Cisco just nodded, then lazily strolled up to Harry. 

“Come on, sexy. Let's go see Caitlin.” He said, slapping Harry's ass he went, the wet material of his jeans sounding louder than it should have. It brought a satisifed grin to Cisco's face, and a firm frown to Harry's. 

But he followed Ramon to the medlab, wondering momentarily exactly what kind of wet dreams Cisco had been having, and whether or not he even wanted an answer...

* * *

There was only so much throwing up one man could do. 

Harry was sure of it. In fact, he was counting on it. But every time he thought maybe his insides would stop contracting, he once again was puking bile and what little bit of fluid was left in his stomach. 

Twenty minutes of being in the medlab, and it had started. The aching turned into his whole body sweating and feeling far too warm, his stomach aching like his gut was being stabbed in rotation, which accumulated to full on nausea that he couldn't fight. “Jesus...” Cisco mumbled beside him, rubbing Harry's back in smooth, slow circles. He was looking past Harry, though, watching Caitlin. “How long is this going to last?”

“I gave him anti-nausea medicine. It should be working.” She said, checking his IV for the third time. Harry winced at the talking, letting his head fall back against the raised up bed back. There was a bucket in his hands. It had already been emptied probably far too many times. Though at this point it was more of a rinse and run than an actual emptying out. “He's obviously trying to purge something.” Caitlin frowned, turning away toward a glass cabinet where she kept vials of many different sorts of medications. 

“I didn't think he could get sick anymore.” Cisco said, running his hand through Harry's damp hair. He'd managed to get out of his wet clothes at one point, though that had been a chore in itself. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Though the t-shirt was damp from his sweat. “Ya know, his healing powers or whatever... that they wouldn't allow for it.” Caitlin came back with a syringe half full and injected it into Harry's IV. 

“This won't last long. But it should help.” She met Harry's gaze when he opened his now blood shot eyes. “It's a muscle relaxer. It'll probably burn through your system quickly. But it's all I can think of to stop the vomiting till I get your blood results back.” He just nodded once, slightly, at her, and closed his eyes again.

Honestly, he'd do just about anything not to throw up anymore.

He'd rather be beaten to a pulp. Thrown like a rag doll. Even cut wide open.... okay, maybe that was pushing it. But the idea was the same. 

He officially _hated_ puking. Emphasis on hate.

“All I can think of right now is that something's gotten in your system, something that a normal person wouldn't be able to handle. But your healing abilities are allowing you to fight it.” She set the used needle on a tray and slipped a hand onto Harry's shoulder. “All this throwing up may be a good thing.”

“You take that back.” He growled out, then opened his eyes as Cisco chuckled and Caitlin tried to hide a smirk. 

“Alright, big baby, calm yourself.” Ramon took the bucket out of Harry's lap and walked away with it, disappearing in a side washroom.

“I'll know more in a bit. Just try to rest.” Caitlin smiled soothingly, squeezing his shoulder once. “I'll be right outside if you need me.” He attempted to smile at her, but wasn't sure he did much more than half assed it.

“You're leaving him?” Hope's voice carried across the room, drawing both of their attention. She was standing against the wall where she had been since he'd gotten there, arms crossed, looking as small and unimposing as possible. But there was a tension all over her features, a worry set deep in her eyes as she looked from Caitlin to Harry and back again.

“No, I'm just going out there.” Caitlin pointed to the Cortex. “To wait for the test results and to let him sleep. You should, too.” She moved toward the doorway, motioning for Hope to follow.

“I don't wa-” She began, but stopped, looking away quickly. She shuffled slightly on her feet. 

“It's alright, Snow.” Harry managed, lifting a hand to his throbbing head. At least he didn't feel like puking when he spoke anymore. “She can stay.” Caitlin just nodded, then slipped out of the room. But not before she gave Harry one last concerned look and dimmed the lights. 

Ramon reappeared after that, going straight to Harry's side and sitting on the bed, leaning into Harry's legs, moving across him to rest one hand on his opposite side. His other hand came up with a damp, cool rag, moving Harry's hand out of the way to soothe across his forehead. 

“Feeling any better?” Cisco asked, his voice quiet but cautious. As though he were afraid to make anything worse just by existing. Harry blinked slowly at him, but nodded once. 

“Don't want to lose my insides anymore, it seems.” He closed his eyes, admittedly enjoying the soothing strokes of the cool rag in Cisco's hand. When it finally stilled and was set aside, Harry just lay there quietly. Ramon caressed his arm, and for awhile it was just silence and breathing and the pain in Harry's gut. 

Pain was simple enough. Pain Harry knew how to deal with. Pain was far too old a friend.

When he opened his eyes, Cisco was still watching him, lazily swinging one leg over the side of the bed, his fingers making small circles in the fine hairs on Harry's forearm. Harry couldn't help but smile a little. After all, he was a complete mess. Watching him throw up for nearly an hour couldn't have been a picnic. But here was Ramon, sitting with him, taking care of him like it was absolutely no big deal. “Thank you.” He whispered. Ramon, in his easy way, just raised a brow.

“For what?” He asked, shifting his position then, making Harry scoot a little till he could sit side by side with him. Admittedly, it was easier to do with the rails up, no risk of falling off. Ramon hugged Harry's arm to him, then rested his head against Harry's. 

“This.” He finally answered. Harry sighed deeply, feeling a lot weaker than he cared to admit. He was tired. And the pain in his gut didn't seem to want to go anywhere anytime soon. “Taking care of my smarmy ass.” He added. Ramon chuckled and turned his head, planting a warm kiss to Harry's cheek.

“What kind of Prince would I be if I didn't rescue my damsel every now and then?” He quipped, then put his head back where it had been. 

“What's a damsel?” Hope asked then, before Harry even had a chance to give a scathing retort. Stealing his thunder, so it seemed. Ramon was grinning, he was sure of it. 

“Sure as shit not me.” He got in that much at least. Cisco laughed instantly. 

“Why don't you sit with us?” Ramon offered, after he composed himself, motioning to the bed. 

“Oh, I... are... are you sure?” She asked, pulling her hands into the sleeves of her oversized knitted sweater. It somehow made her seem so much smaller. Harry sighed.

“Sit, Hope.” He said, and she blinked at him, smiling very sheepishly before coming over and climbing up to the end of the bed, sitting cross-legged like Maggie did most of the time, her knee draping over one of Harry's legs. She seemed far more at ease the moment she came in contact with him, but Harry had to close his eyes, his free hand smoothing over his stomach. For some reason, his gut seemed to hurt more... strange.

“Stomach again? Do you need the bucket?” Cisco asked, sitting up a little. He felt Hope's hand smooth over his leg. And it was like being instantly stabbed, hard, organs in his torso protesting. 

“Shit...” he got out, gripping his stomach, eyes opening as he met Hope's worried gaze. “Move, move!” He blurted out, and nearly tore himself away from both of them, scrambling off the bed, falling onto the floor on all fours as he threw up again. Only this time it wasn't bile and spit and water or whatever else. It was blood mixed with all that. A lot of blood. Too much. It was pain like his insides were literally being torn to shreds. It was his whole body violently reacting to something... no, someone...

“Caitlin!” Harry heard Ramon call in a terrified tone, felt hands on him as he threw up again. But the world might as well have been non-existent beyond the pain and what was coming out of his mouth. He had a vague notion that Hope was crying. He could feel it, hear it. But suddenly the room was spinning. The pain was all encompassing. And darkness was the only thing that registered before every sensation died away...

* * *

“My mouth tastes like rotting meat.” Harry grumbled, laying on his back, head propped up by pillows as he stared Caitlin down. “For the love of... Snow, just let me have a damn toothbrush.” Caitlin sighed, arms still crossed as she glanced from Harry to Ramon. “No, don't do that!” He pointed at her. “No ganging up on the sick man, I want to brush my damn teeth!” Ramon lifted both hands in surrender, and Caitlin dropped her arms. 

“Fine. But if you puke again, it's on you.” She answered, then motioned toward the washroom. Ramon shook his head with a sigh, but was smiling as he pulled Harry's blankets back, letting the taller man swing his legs over and stand. He was grateful when Cisco draped his arm around his back, because though he probably wouldn't admit it out loud, Harry didn't quite trust his legs yet.

He'd been out for hours. Apparently, the throwing up, the blood loss, the whatever the hell all this was, had taken quite a bit out of him. His abilities were struggling to catch up because whatever was affecting him seemed to be doing it continuously, either intensely or slightly in the moment. For now, he didn't feel anything but that subtle ache in his gut. The one that had started all this. If that was as bad as it got? Well, shit. He could live with it. 

Caitlin's tests hadn't shown anything abnormal. Nothing in his blood. No nasties in his system. And all the blood he'd thrown up had been because his organs had literally begun erupting inside. 

Not a pleasant thought. Not pleasant to feel at the time, either.

If it hadn't been for his ability to heal, he'd be dead.

All Caitlin could say for sure was that something was attacking his internal systems, and his healing abilities were trying to stave it off. But eventually, it would become too much. Even for him. She promised she wouldn't stop trying to figure out the cause. But Harry already thought he knew what it was.

Or more like who.

After he'd thoroughly brushed every tooth, the roof of his mouth, even his tongue, he rinsed off the brand new toothbrush in the washroom and set it aside, holding onto the sink and staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red and irritated, though still glowing. His skin was pale, circles under his eyes, gray patches on his cheeks. He looked and felt his age, that was for sure. He glanced to Ramon's reflection, just behind him. The shorter man was leaning against the wall watching him quietly. His deep brown eyes were creased in concern. But his expression was calm otherwise. Harry turned slowly and rested his ass on the sink.

“I know what's wrong with me.” He stated softly, watching Cisco's brows slowly raise, a questioning stare matching the dubious tone that came out of his mouth next.

“What do you mean, you know what's wrong with you?” He asked, pushing away from the wall and moving toward him. Sitting against the sink like this put them at pretty even height for the most part, and Cisco took the opportunity to stare Harry right in the eyes. He even reached up and dragged both hands through Harry's hair. “Caitlin, queen of the medlab, doesn't know what's wrong with you. How would you?”

“Because I pay attention. And Caitlin doesn't know everything. I didn't tell her.” He explained. To be fair, he hadn't really had the chance. For one, he'd been unconscious. And by the time he'd come-to, he was much more focused on getting the foulness out of his mouth than anything else. Ramon frowned and crossed his arms.

“Didn't tell her what?” He demanded lightly, raising his chin a little. Harry raised a brow. Then glanced past him to make sure no one was within earshot.

“Hope.” He looked back at Cisco then. “She's making me sick.” He pushed up from the sink, still slightly wobbly, but standing on his own. Ramon, however, reached out and held on to his hips. “Or at least I think she is.”

“Hope.” Cisco's expression lightened. “Dude, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Literally. I saw her catch and release a big ass fly the other day. That sucker had been haunting the kitchen for days.” Harry let out a frustrated sound and moved to push past. 

“I didn't say she was doing it on purpose.” He declared, moving back out into the medlab. For the moment, it was empty. Caitlin was... well, somewhere. And Hope had disappeared sometime after Harry had passed out. He was almost grateful for it. “I don't think she realizes it. I didn't, till I put two and two together.” He sat back on the medical bed with a slight wince, his stomach pulling.

“Okay,” Cisco had followed him, standing before him and slipping his fingers into his pockets, “Explain.” 

“I didn't start really feeling ill till she joined me in the pipeline. After that, I didn't start throwing up till she met us here in the medlab. And all the blood? The pain? The passing out? That didn't happen till she touched me.” He watched Ramon narrow his gaze a little. “I know it could be coincidence...”

“But... it also might not be...” Cisco said for him. Harry nodded.

“I don't like thinking it. It doesn't make any sense. There's no reason it should be happening.” He rubbed his stomach idly. “But it is. And we need to find out why.”

“No.” Ramon said firmly, stepping into him, right between Harry's knees, putting both hands on Harry's face, forcing him to look up. “You don't need to do anything but sleep right now.” Harry saw it then, what Cisco hadn't been showing this whole time. The worry. “All that blood...” he shook his head a little and lowered his head, pressing his forehead to Harry's. “I thought we were going to lose you. You've really gotta stop doing that to me.” Harry sighed and reached up, holding onto Cisco's sides. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered. What else could he say? Ramon pulled his head away, but only enough to raise Harry's face just that much more. He pressed their lips together, and Harry curled his arms more around him. For a very real, very wonderful moment, there was not an ounce of ache or pain or weakness in his body. There was only Cisco, the tangling of their lips, the slow and smooth joining of their tongues. When it was over, the reality of his body came back to him. And he really wished that kiss could have gone on forever. 

“The rest of us will figure it out. I promise. But you need to sleep. And I don't want you anywhere near Hope. Not unless we prove your theory wrong... okay?” Ramon urged. Harry had no choice but to comply, letting Cisco help him lay down and pull a blanket over him. 

“She's going to blame herself. She's not doing this on purpose, Ramon.” He'd already said as much, but it seemed important enough to repeat. “Don't let anything happen to her. Don't let her do anything stupid.” Cisco just nodded, then leaned over and placed one more chaste but soothing kiss to Harry's lips before shutting off the lights and slipping away.

Harry watched him go, trying not to focus on the ache that had settled so deep and awful in his body. And trying even more not to focus on the growing fear that something complicated and terrible was happening, something none of them could fathom just yet, something someone would have to end up paying for. 

Selfishly, he wished that it didn't have to be any of them for a change. 

Logically? He knew they would never be that lucky...

**Author's Note:**

> (To Be Continued...)


End file.
